Ông trời thì … Không chơi trò xúc xắc !
by namlaanh
Summary: AU. Con hẻm không chồng…  Ga Eun không muốn yêu…  Yi Jung không thể yêu….  Số phận sắp đặt họ gặp nhau …  Liệu họ có có thể phá bỏ bức tường ngăn cách…  Liệu họ có đến được với nhau ?
1. Forewords

**Ông trời thì … Không chơi trò xúc xắc !**

**Link poster**: _http : / i869 . photobucket . com / albums / ab259 / namlaanh /Poster-ng-tr-i-th-khng-choi-tr-xc-x . png?t=1271054189_

**Tên Fic **: Ông trời thì... Không chơi trò xúc xắc

**Tác giả** : Black

**Tình trạng **: đã hoàn thành

**Thể loại **: tùy cảm nhận của mỗi người

**Rating **: K+

**Disclaimer**: nhân vật thuộc về chính họ, số phận họ nằm trong tay tác giả.

**Casting **:

_**Chu Ga Eun**_: _" Tôi căm ghét tất cả đàn ông trên đời này. Tôi thề sẽ không yêu ai cho đến ngày trở về cùng cát bụi…"_

_**So Yi Jung**_: _" Hơn 30 năm qua, cái chết của người mẹ dấu yêu đã ám ảnh tôi. Không đêm nào tôi ngủ yên. Tôi ghét cay ghét đắng những người phụ nữ đã phá hoại cuộc sống gia đình tôi. Tôi không thể yêu !"_

**Summary **:

_Con hẻm không chồng…  
Ga Eun không muốn yêu…  
Yi Jung không thể yêu….  
Số phận sắp đặt họ gặp nhau …  
Liệu họ có có thể phá bỏ bức tường ngăn cách…  
Liệu họ có đến được với nhau ?_

_Con phố ấy có một cái hẻm nhỏ. Bên trong cái hẻm tối tăm mà thỉnh thoảng mới le lói chút ánh sáng chập chờn của ngọn đèn đêm là những căn nhà cũ kỹ và rách nát như chính cái màu thời gian đang bao trùm lên cuộc sống của những người phụ nữ đang sống trong đó vậy. Họ không có chồng… Người ta gọi cái hẻm này là "__**Hẻm không chồng**__"_

**Nhạc recommend**_: http : / mp3 . zing . vn / mp3 / nghe-bai-hat / Kiss-the-rain-Yiruma . IW68OFAW . html_


	2. Part 1

Con phố ấy có một cái hẻm nhỏ. Bên trong cái hẻm tối tăm mà thỉnh thoảng mới le lói chút ánh sáng chập chờn của ngọn đèn đêm là những căn nhà cũ kỹ và rách nát như chính cái màu thời gian đang bao trùm lên cuộc sống của những người phụ nữ đang sống trong đó vậy. Họ không có chồng… Người ta gọi cái hẻm này là _"Hẻm không chồng"._

Năm qua năm, ngày lại ngày, từng giờ từng phút từng giây trôi đi trong lặng lẽ. Những người phụ nữ ấy vẫn tồn tại. Tồn tại hay là sống ? Tồn tại để thở, để ăn. Thở và ăn mới có thể sống. Một cuộc sống tẻ nhạt và vô vị. Hai tiếng _"Đàn ông"_ đã trở nên quá xa lạ trong suy nghĩ của họ. Cái nghèo và cái khổ đã khiến cho cuộc sống mưu sinh của họ đã chật vật giờ lại càng chật vật hơn gấp nhiều lần.

Có một căn gác gỗ nằm sâu hun hút ở cuối con đường gập gềnh dẫn vào hẻm. Đó là tổ ấm của 3 người phụ nữ thuộc 3 thế hệ. Đây cũng là nhà có hoàn cảnh khác biệt nhất với các nhà khác ở đây. Bởi vì hai tiếng _"đàn ông"_ đã ít nhất một lần tồn tại trong đời của 2 trong số 3 người phụ nữ ấy, chính là bà ngoại và mẹ của Ga Eun. Bà ngoại đẻ ra mẹ Ga Eun trong sự tủi nhục và phải chịu đớn đau dưới con mắt ghẻ lạnh của người đời. Ông ngoại cô đã ruồng bỏ bà sau khi biết bà sinh ra một đứa con gái bị tâm thần. Vì thương con, bà ngoại đã nuôi nấng mẹ cô trong nước mắt. Cho đến một ngày, người mẹ tâm thần của cô bị một lũ côn đồ hãm hiếp, bọn chúng là những tên dã thú đã cướp đi trinh tiết của một người con gái vô tội. Ga Eun ra đời và mang một nỗi thù sâu sắc đối với những con người đồi bại đã khiến mẹ cô khổ sở như vậy. Cô thề sẽ không yêu ai cho đến ngày trở về cùng cát bụi.

Yi Jung là một nhà báo chuyên về mảng phóng sự đời sống. Hơn 30 năm qua, anh sống không hề có niềm vui. Hiếm khi nhìn thấy nụ cười trong đôi mắt anh. Anh nhìn người ta với ánh mắt lạnh lùng và vô cảm. Chứng kiến sự tự tử của người mẹ dấu yêu trong u uất khiến vết thương lòng anh càng khó lành lại. Anh hận cha anh, hận cả những cô tình nhân trẻ trung mắt xanh môi đỏ của ông. Anh có thể lả lướt với bất cứ cô gái nào nhưng không thể gần gũi với bất cứ ai cả. Vì mỗi lúc như vậy thì cái cảnh mẹ anh nhảy từ lầu 8 xuống lại ùa về trong ký ức đau thương. Luôn kiếm cớ ra ngoài làm phóng sự để không phải trở về căn biệt thự xa hoa , lộng lẫy nhưng thiếu tình thân ấy, Yi Jung đã biến mình thành con ốc luôn thu mình trong cái vỏ mà anh tự tạo ra. 

- Tôi đi đây.

Yi Jung vác cái ba lô đựng đồ nghề trên vai, chỉ nói lại đôi ba câu qua loa với ông quản gia rồi lên chiếc xe mô tô Herley yêu quý phóng thẳng. Mấy hôm trước nghe mọi người bàn tán về con hẻm không chồng nào đó khiến anh nảy ra ý định sẽ ghi lại một phóng sự về chính cuộc sống của những con người nơi đây.

Con đường dẫn vào hẻm hẹp và tối. Nó gập ghềnh sỏi đá và nhơm nhớp mùi của bùn đất sau trận mưa lớn đêm qua. Cái mùi đất xộc vào mũi anh khiến anh càng cảm thấy khó chịu.

- Chết tiệt ! Trên đời này còn có nơi như vậy sao ?

Yi Jung lấy một tay bịt mũi, tay kia hơu hơu trước mắt để tránh cái làn khói xám xám trắng trắng đang bay mù mịt ở phí trước. Mùi khét của khói quyện với mùi nồng của đất quả thật là một kết hợp rất tệ.

_**"Rầm !".**_ Tiếng động phía sau lưng khiến anh có cảm giác chẳng lành. Nhanh chóng quay lại nơi dựng chiếc Herley yêu quý, Yi Jung sững sờ khi thấy chiếc xe mô tô dũng mãnh đã cùng anh đi chinh chiến mấy năm qua giờ nằm bẹp dưới đất một cách uể oải, không sức sống. Trông nó chẳng khác gì đám sắt vụn ở ngoài bãi phế liệu. Thực sự rất tức giận, anh ném thẳng vào mặt cô gái đối diện cái nhìn sắt đá nhất. Cô ta trông đen đuốc vì dính bụi than, mái tóc đuôi gà bay lòa xòa trước mắt, quần áo thì lớp ngoài lớp trong trông thật phản cảm. Chỉ duy nhất có đôi mắt sáng lấp lánh đang nhìn anh đầy sợ hãi.

- Tôi… tôi…tôi…. không cố ý….

Đôi tay bé nhỏ đang được ngụy trang bởi chiếc găng tay to xụ đã sờn theo năm tháng của cô gái đang run lên bần bật theo giọng nói. Thân hình bé nhỏ mỏng manh của cô co rúm lại, anh mắt cô nhìn anh không chớp.

- Cô không cố ý ? Vậy tôi cố ý sao ?

Yi Jung tiến đến phía cô gái nhỏ gần hơn nữa. Tay anh chực nắm lấy cổ áo cô bé mà xách lên. Nhưng anh chưa kịp làm như vậy thì cô gái ấy đã vùng lên hất tay anh ra. Cô hét toáng lên và nhìn anh bằng một ánh mắt khinh bỉ đến tột cùng.

- Tôi không cho anh chạm vào người tôi. Không cho bất cứ tên đàn ông nào đến gần tôi !

Nói rồi cô ráng sức đẩy chiếc xe chở than vào cái hẻm tối tăm ấy. Hẻm này bình thường đã tối giờ lại càng tối hơn khi mà màn đêm đang rón rén đến, đánh đuổi những tia nắng hiếm hoi của ánh sáng ban ngày. Yi Jung buộc lòng phải dựng xe lên và dắt vào bên trong. Dù gì thì phóng sự này của anh vẫn phải thực hiện, không thể vì con nhóc ấy mà bỏ lỡ được. Nếu nó là người của cái hẻm này thì có khi nó lại còn giúp anh hoàn thành phóng sự cũng nên. 

- Bà Chu ơi, Ga Eun nó về rồi kìa….

Những người phụ nữ trông to lớn và phúc hậu đang réo lớn tên cô nhóc lấm lem than bùn ấy. Gạt chân chống xe, Yi Jung từ từ tiến lại gần hơn để quan sát. Cô bé đến bên cái giếng nước chình ình ngay giữa lối đi vào hẻm để rửa chân, rửa mặt. Anh liền giơ máy ảnh lên và liên tục bấm _**"Tách, tách"**_. Thật kì diệu, những lớp muội than đen đã bị nước cuốn đi, trả lại cho cô bé một làn da trắng hồng không tì vết. Trông cô bé khá xinh xắn và đáng yêu.

Tiếp đó, anh thấy một bà cụ tóc muối tiêu chạy ra ôm lấy cô bé tên Ga Eun ấy. Trông bà ta thật gầy gò, cả người bà chỉ được bao bởi một lớp thịt mỏng manh, làm lộ ra những đốt xương không vững chãi dọc khắp thân người. Anh lại lấy máy ảnh lên chụp một pô nữa. Anh lắc đầu thấy mình thật ngốc nghếch khi phải lén lút , thập thò nép mình đằng sau đống đổ nát này để chụp ảnh về họ. Anh thở dài ngao ngán.

_- Au, au, au !_

Yi Jung giật mình nhảy phóc ra khỏi cái đống gạch đang đứng. Anh chạy lại gần chỗ mọi người, vừa chạy vừa nghoảnh lại phía sau. Mọi ánh nhìn của những người đàn bà trong hẻm, kể cả cô nhóc kia đang đổ dồn về phía anh. Họ nhìn nhau, rồi lại quay sang nhìn anh như một sinh vật lạ. Anh nép sau lưng một người phụ nữ to béo với những bắp tay to tê, chắc nịch và đập vào vai bà ta :

- Rắn ! Rắn !

Bỗng nhiên tất cả những người ấy bật cười khanh khách có vẻ rất khoái chí. Có những bà cô còn ôm cả bụng mà quằn quại cười chảy cả nước mắt. Họ chỉ cười và cười. Yi Jung không hiểu mình đã làm gì mà khiến họ cười đến như vậy. Anh chỉ chạy trốn khỏi một con rắn thôi mà.

- Là rắn ! Là rắn đấy ! Không phải giun đâu !

Giơ tay biện hộ trước trận cười của mọi người, Yi Jung vẫn không làm cách nào ngăn được thái độ của họ với anh lúc này. Chỉ cho đến khi cô nhóc Ga Eun chạy đến chỗ đống gạch và dùng tay bốc từ đám đổ nát ấy là một con rắn _(mối)._

Yi Jung thực sự cảm thấy buồn nôn. Chẳng những cô ta dùng tay cầm thứ sinh vật trơn trơn xanh lè đó mà con dí sát vào mặt mình mà ve vuốt. Thả cho con rắn bò đi chỗ khác, cô nhóc quay lại nhìn mọi người nháy mắt. Cô ném thẳng vào mặt anh một câu nói mà cho đến ngày hôm nay mỗi khi nghĩ lại anh vẫn không khỏi cảm thấy xấu hổ. Lúc ấy mà có cái lỗ nào dưới chân thì anh cũng ráng đào lên mà chui xuống !

- Chú hai à, con này là rắn mối thôi. Đến con bé Chu Bin 3 tuổi nhà cô Jin Ok ở xóm dưới nó còn… chẳng sợ con này nữa là…

Nói xong, cô lại cười sặc sụa. Mọi người bắt đầu tản ra và ai về nhà nấy. Họ coi như không có anh tồn tại mà cứ thế nói cười. Anh lắc đầu suy nghĩ. Trước mắt anh chỉ là những bóng người, chính xác hơn là cái lưng của họ, những cái lưng đang đung đưa theo nhịp đi của mỗi người, đủ hình dáng, đủ màu sắc. Yi Jung bắt đầu suy nghĩ mông lung, gần như vô thức, anh chạy đuổi theo bà cháu cô nhóc ban nãy. 

Anh ta đang chạy theo cô, cô cảm nhận được điều đó. Cô buông tay từ cái lưng gầy còm của bà ngoại ra và quay phắt lại. Mặt cô chạm phải ngực áo anh ta. Dùng ngón trỏ quệt ngang mũi, cô giương mắt nhìn anh khiêu khích.

- Chú muốn gì ?

Yi Jung thở hổn hển , hai bàn tay chống vào đầu gối, anh rướn mắt lên nhìn vào mắt Ga Eun.

- Cô… cô chưa đền tôi….chiếc xe phân khối lớn của tôi – Vừa nói anh vừa đưa tay chỉ ra phía chiếc Herley đang _"an tọa"._

- Moh ? Chú nói thế mà được sao ? Tôi còn chưa hỏi tại sao chú lại vào đây ?

- Không được sao ?

- Ở hẻm này không chứa đàn ông !

Ga Eun gằn từng tiếng một và nhấn mạnh vào hai tiếng cuối cùng. Yi Jung cảm nhận thấy như có tia lửa điện xẹt qua đôi mắt vốn sáng trong của cô bé.

- Tôi không cần biết. Dù gì trời cũng tối rồi. Tôi cần chỗ ngủ. Nhà cô ở đâu ?

- Không đời nào. Nhà tôi sẽ không bao giờ cho chú vào. Nếu vậy, hãy bước qua xác tôi trước đã.

Cô nhóc đặt tay lên ngực quả quyết. Nhưng bất ngờ thay, người bà cô bé lên tiếng đã cứu Yi Jung một bàn thua trông thấy.

- Ga Eun à, con đã gây tội với người ta thì phải đền tội… Chỉ một chỗ ngủ thôi mà….

- Ngoại à….Ngoại quên đàn ông không được…

- Thôi mà cháu gái …. Có vẻ cậu ta không phải là người xấu. Bà cảm nhận được điều đó…

Yi Jung giật mình nhìn lên đôi mắt nhăn nheo của bà lão. Đôi mắt ấy chỉ còn là một màu trắng mờ đục. Cái màu đen của con ngươi đã tan biến mất từ lâu. Mắt bà chỉ còn đọng lại những mảnh ghép của thời gian, và bây giờ thì chúng đang bị những cợn ghèn bám lấy, đông cứng lại, dày đặc. Bà bị mù.

Anh cảm thấy lòng mình nhói đau như có hàng trăm ngàn con kiến lửa đang bò tới và từ từ nhấm nháp lấy trái tim anh. Cô bé ấy quả là đứa cháu ngoan, cô chẳng hề cãi lời bà dù trong lòng rất khó chịu. Cô liếc nhìn anh hậm hực nhưng vẫn dìu bà về căn gác gỗ nhỏ bé của hai người. Anh chỉ biết lững thững bước đi theo hai người họ. Chẳng biết qua đêm nay, rồi ngày mai, ngày kia, hết tuần này thì anh có hoàn thành được phóng sự không nữa. Nó như một bài toán nan giải không có lời giải khi có lẽ rằng anh chẳng thể khai thác gì thêm từ những người trong hẻm nhỏ này. 

Trước mắt anh là một căn gác rách nát bám đầy rêu phong – màu của thời gian. Thậm chí nó còn nhỏ hơn cả cái toilet nhà anh. Ở bên trong thì tối om một màu đen kìn kịt. Anh chỉ thấy có chút ánh sáng khi cô nhóc Ga Eun giơ tay gạt cái cần phía trên đầu. Điện bật sáng. Cả căn nhà chỉ được chiếu sáng bởi một bóng đèn dây tóc với ánh sáng chập chờn như đèn sàn nhảy. Yi Jung thở dài nhìn quanh nhà. Gian phòng trống trơn, thỉnh thoảng mới thấy thấp thoáng một đồ vật được kê sát mép tường trong hốc tối. Nhưng hình ảnh của người đàn bà đầu tóc rối bù, quần áo xộc xệch, trên tay là con búp bê vải ngồi giữa nhà say sưa chơi đồ hàng mới khiến anh thực sự để tâm.

Nhận biết thấy có ánh sáng, bà ta nhảy chồm chồm lên khiến mái tóc rối bù bay lòa xòa bết cả vào mặt, vào lưng. Bà vuốt vuốt vào những cọng tóc lơ thơ của con búp bê vải, tay đưa ầu ơ theo nhịp bài hát ru, miệng hét toáng lên :

- Đói rồi, Ja In đói rồi…

Nói thế rồi bà lăn qua lăn lại dưới đất, rồi khóc rống lên, khóc mãi không ngừng. Trông bà ta chẳng khác gì một đứa trẻ đang ăn vạ đòi mẹ phải chiều chuộng. Yi Jung thực sự rất muốn ghi lại khoảnh khắc này nhưng lương tâm anh lên tiếng cảnh cáo anh không được đụng vào máy ảnh. Tay anh lạnh buốt, cứng như bị đông đá, anh bất lực đứng nhìn cô nhóc Ga Eun dỗ dành người đàn bà điên như dỗ một đứa con nít.

- Cậu sợ à ?

Giọng nói bà lão mù vang lên bên tai cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của anh. Ấp úng, hai hàm răng đập vào nhau như bị kích thích, anh chỉ biết lí rí trả lời bà cụ:

- Không ạ…

- Chuyện thường ngày thôi mà, đừng sợ. Con bé Ga Eun cho mẹ nó ăn xong là Ja In không nũng nịu nữa đâu…

Giọng nói bà cứ đều đều theo nhịp thở. Tiếng **"Mẹ"** vang lên thật to, thật rõ trong tâm trí anh. Là đàn ông hơn 30 tuổi đầu rồi , nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên anh được nhìn thấy cảnh một đứa con gái bé nhỏ đi dỗ dành người mẹ đã lấm tấm muối tiêu trên đầu. Anh cảm thấy xót xa và phần nào khâm phục cô gái nhỏ. Sống cùng với một người bà mù và một người mẹ tâm thần, nhưng cô bé Ga Eun ấy chẳng hề than vãn nửa câu, cô kiên cường và mạnh mẽ , chẳng ngại khổ mà đi chở than cho người ta để kiếm tiền về nuôi gia đình. Cô bé còn trẻ quá, bằng tuổi cô, anh đang được đi học , được gặp gỡ bạn bè, được tham gia vào những buổi party thâu đêm suốt sáng, được dự những buổi picnic xa nhà… Vậy mà cô bé đang phải làm gì trong cái hẻm tối tăm không thấy ánh dương thế này ? Chẳng lẽ cô không có ước mơ ? 

_**"Tôi có ước mơ chứ !". **_Đã nhiều lần Ga Eun ngồi bó gối một mình và mông lung suy nghĩ. Rốt cuộc thì ước mơ của cô là gì ? Cô chỉ là một con bé thất học. Cô đã phải nghỉ học phụ giúp gia đình từ năm lớp 8. Nhìn cảnh những cô nàng cùng trang lứa được được cắp sách đến trường, được bố mẹ đưa đi đón về hằng ngày mà cô cảm thấy chạnh lòng. Mỗi lần chở than đi qua những shop thời trang bên đường, lần nào cô cũng dừng lại để ngắm cho thật đã. Những bộ cánh trưng trên người những manơcanh vô hồn quá, cô ước chi được một lần khoác thử lên người bộ đồng phục mà học sinh cấp 3 vẫn thường mặc mỗi buổi lên lớp… Nghĩ đến đó thôi mà nước mắt cô đã ứa ra từ khóe mắt, từng giọt, từng giọt tí tách rơi vào nồi canh đang sôi sùng sục trên bếp.

Lần đầu tiên có người đàn ông bước chân vào thế giới riêng của 3 người nhà cô. Nếu không vì bà ngoại giữ ở lại thì có chết Ga Eun cũng không để cho bất cứ tên giống đực nào thả dù chỉ một hạt bụi trước hiên nhà cô. Trằn trọc suốt đêm không ngủ được, Ga Eun cứ lăn qua lăn lại, người cô co rúm lại vì cơn gió lạnh lùa vào, rít từng tiếng bên khe cửa gỗ. Nhà chỉ có một tấm chăn thì đã nhường cho bà và mẹ. Nhìn hai người họ lúc ngủ trông thật yên bình. Họ đều là những người tốt, mà người tốt thì nhất định sẽ được lên thiên đường ! Cô tin chắc chắn là như vậy. Ga Eun rướn người dậy đặt lên trán họ một nụ hôn thật khẽ. Choàng đại tấm áo khoác lên người, cô bước đi thật khẽ để không đánh thức giấc ngủ của bà và mẹ.

Ga Eun khẽ hạ mình xuống bậc thềm ở nhà sau và ngước lên bầu trời. Ở chỗ này có thể ngắm được sao. Cô rất thích sao. Chúng nhỏ xíu và luôn lấp lánh. Chúng tiếp thêm sức mạnh cho cô trong cuộc sống. 18 tuổi, nhưng cô đã có nhiều năm lăn lộn với đời để mưu sinh. Đôi bàn tay không được chăm sóc kĩ lưỡng cũng trở nên thô cứng, đôi bàn chân thì lê lết dọc khắp các khu công nghiệp khiến nó nứt nẻ và ram ráp đến khó tin. Cô rất hay khóc. Điều này chỉ có một mình cô biết, và chỉ một mình cô biết mà thôi. Trước mặt mọi người cô luôn tỏ ra mình là người mạnh mẽ, nhưng trong lòng cô hiểu nhất là không phải như vậy. Nhưng nước mắt của cô không phải là giọt lệ yếu đuối, vì mỗi lần khóc xong thì những giọt nước li ti ấy đã trở thành động lực khiến cô phải tiếp tục sống, sống thật tốt. 

Yi Jung lạ nhà nên không ngủ được . Anh đi đi lại lại và vô tình bắt gặp khoảnh khắc khi mà cô bé Ga Eun rơi lệ. Chúng như những giọt kim cương sáng lấp lánh dưới ánh trăng đêm rằm. Không chần chừ, anh lấy ngay máy ảnh và chụp lia lịa.

Sáng hôm sau anh thức dậy và thấy cả nhà không còn một bóng người. Anh chạy ùa ra cửa nhà thì thấy bà cụ già đang hơu hơu cái lược trước mặt, đôi tay với những vệt gân xanh đang cố gắng lò dò tìm lấy mái tóc của cô con gái Ja In của mình. Chẳng hiều vì sao lúc ấy gần như một cái máy, Yi Jung tiến lại gần bà cụ và đỡ lấy cây lược trên tay bà và từ từ gỡ từng lọn tóc rối của người đàn bà điên. Anh cảm thấy lòng thanh thản lạ kì. Những lọn tóc ấy xoăn tít, bết lại vào với nhau như có một thứ keo dính chuột đang bám vào chúng. Phải khó khăn lắm anh mới có thể gỡ từng sợi, từng sợi một ra mà không làm bà ấy đau.

- Nó không cảm thấy đau đâu… Cám ơn cậu.

Giọng nói ấm áp và chân thành của bà cụ luôn vang lên đúng lúc. Yi Jung thực sự cảm thấy rất quý mến bà lão. Anh cứ suy nghĩ mãi về câu nói của bà, _"Nó không cảm thấy đau đâu !". _Chẳng lẽ bởi vì người đàn bà đáng thương này đã phải gánh chịu quá nhiều nỗi đau khiến bây giờ bà chẳng còn cảm giác đớn đau là gì nữa…. Thật đáng thương. 

- Này, chú cầm lấy và đi ra khỏi nhà tôi ngay đi !

Ga Eun chìa một xấp giấy bạc cũ kĩ được vuốt thẳng đưa cho Yi Jung. Cô đang chờ đợi phản ứng tích cực từ phía anh. Dù gì thì căn nhà của cô vốn không thích hợp cho người ngoài ở lại. Nhất là khi người đó có giới tính là nam. Nhưng ngược lại với những gì cô suy nghĩ, Yi Jung đã đặt xấp tiền ấy ấn vào tay cô, anh chỉ từ tốn nói :

- Chưa đủ đâu cô nhóc ạ. Vì vậy hãy chăm chỉ hơn nữa để kiếm nhiều tiền hơn ! Hãy đem tiền này mua đồ ngon cho bà và mẹ….

Cô đứng sững sờ trước câu nói của người đàn ông trước mặt. Lần đầu tiên trong đời cô được nghe một lời nói thành thật như vậy từ phía người khác giới. Trống ngực cô đập khe khẽ. Tay cô nóng ran, cô bóp chặt những tờ tiền trên tay một cách vô thức. Cô lặng người đứng nhìn Yi Jung một lát rồi lại quay lưng bỏ đi.


	3. Part 2

Thời gian cứ thế trôi đi , ông chú tai họa ấy vẫn chưa chịu dọn ra khỏi nhà Ga Eun. Mỗi ngày thì lời đồn đại , những cái nhìn xoi mói càng lớn dần lên. Họ bàn tán nhau về người đàn ông duy nhất đang sống trong hẻm không chồng. Rốt cuộc thì phóng sự của anh ta bao giờ mới kết thúc ? Chẳng ai có câu trả lời.

Còn về phần Yi Jung, càng lúc anh càng cảm thấy có cảm tình với người nhà họ Chu, kể cả với cô nhóc Ga Eun bướng bỉnh pha chút tính khí ngang tàng của tuổi mới lớn. Dạo này anh đã bắt chuyện được với cô nhóc. Nhưng cô bé quả thật rất ít nói. Vào buổi tối, anh thường dạy thêm chữ hán tự cho cô. Ga Eun học rất nhanh, cô có một đầu óc rất sáng tạo và thông minh. Cô nhóc đã dạy anh những bài học cuộc sống, đã giúp anh có những ngày trải nghiệm ở cái hẻm nghèo này. Nó rách nát và tồi tàn, nhưng ở trong đây, có những người luôn biết quý trọng giá trị của sức lao động, những con người chân chất đến thô kệch mà ngày trước anh chẳng bao giờ để mắt tới. Có phải là vì anh quá vô tư đến mức vô tâm ?

Buổi chiều anh ra ngoài đi mua quà sinh nhật cho Ga Eun. Anh chọn cho cô một chiếc váy trắng tinh khôi như chính tâm hồn của cô nhóc Ga Eun vậy. Món quà được gói kĩ lưỡng và được anh cất vào một góc bí mật của ngôi nhà. Ngày mai, sinh nhật cô, anh sẽ tặng cho cô. Ngày mai, anh quyết định sẽ về nhà.

Đêm hôm nay lạnh quá, Ga Eun co ro ngồi bên bếp lửa hồng. Cô cứ liên tục đưa củi vào trong để chêm thêm mồi cháy. Đêm nay trời không có sao. Những ngôi sao của cô chạy trốn hết rồi, để lại bầu trời đen bao la rộng lớn, lẻ loi một mình. Cô cảm nhận thấy như ấm hơn khi có một tấm áo choàng lên đôi vai đang run bần bật vì lạnh của mình. Quay lại. Vẫn là Yi Jung. Suốt thời gian anh ở đây, anh luôn chu đáo với những người trong nhà cô. Mẹ cô rất thích chơi cùng anh và luôn bắt anh kể chuyện cổ tích cho bà. Những lúc như vậy, Ga Eun chỉ ngồi cười một mình và lắc đầu vì tính trẻ con của mẹ mình. Quả thật là trẻ con thích thay đổi !

- Cháu chưa ngủ à ?

Cô chỉ gật đầu đáp lại câu hỏi của anh. Tay cô vẫn thoăn thoắt đưa củi vào bếp lò. Anh ngồi xuống cạnh cô. Hai tay anh ôm đầu gối, đôi lông mày rậm rạp đầy nam tính nhíu lại nhìn vào ngọn lửa đang cháy bập bùng.

- Mai… trời mưa…

Ga Eun lúc này mới quay lại nhìn anh. Hôm nay anh nói chuyện lấp lửng quá. Cô cứ nhìn anh chờ anh nói câu tiếp theo nên không để ý lửa đã cháy lan trên thanh củi cô đang cầm trên tay.

- Này ! Cẩn thận chút đi !

Tai cô ù đi, cô chỉ còn nghe thấy bên tai mình là tiếng hét của Yi Jung. Anh hất thanh củi ra khỏi tay cô và kéo cô ra ngoài, lấy muối đổ vào chậu nước lạnh và dìm tay cô vào sâu trong đó. Cô chẳng có cảm giác gì cả cho đến khi cái lạnh của nước, cái rát của muối nó thấm vào da thịt cô đến tái tê. Cuối cùng thì cô đang chờ đợi điều gì từ người đàn ông hơn cô cả giáp này chứ ? Phải chăng dù gì thì cô cũng chỉ là một cô nhóc 18 tuổi dễ xúc động trước những cử chỉ ân cần ?

Cô giật tay lại, khẽ rít lên :

- Không cần !

- Ga Eun…

Yi Jung gọi tên cô, rất nhẹ nhàng, nhẹ đến mức chính cô chỉ cảm thấy như tên mình đang được những cơn gió thổi thoáng qua tai, mát rượi. Cô quay đầu lại và nhìn sâu vào mắt Yi Jung.

- Mai… chú… Àh, mai dậy sớm đấy !

- Chi ?

- Đến một nơi với chú !

- Đâu ?

- Bí mật !

- Bận !

- Bận gì ? Mai là sinh nhật cháu mà ?

Nói xong, anh cảm thấy mình buột miệng nên càng luống cuống. Anh lúng túng nhìn Ga Eun. Khuôn mặt cô bé đanh lại, rồi dãn ra, rồi ửng hồng lên… Cô bé trân trân nhìn anh. Có lẽ cô bé đang ngạc nhiên không hiểu tại sao anh lại biết ngày sinh của cô. Phải, mai, cô 19 tuổi ! Thành thiếu nữ rồi….

- Biết rồi ! Ngủ ngon !

Ga Eun gật đầu rồi chạy vội về phòng ngủ. Cô chui vào giữa bà và mẹ, lấy chăn trùm kín mặt. Trong bóng tối, cô nhoẻn miệng cười. Thật ngớ ngẩn biết chừng nào khi soi gương và tự nhận thấy mình không còn là Ga Eun của ngày trước. Tại sao cái suy nghĩ tiêu cực về đàn ông trước kia của cô chẳng còn hiện hữu , ít nhất là khi đứng trước chú, Ga Eun thấy mình nhỏ bé và không cảm thấy đau nhiều mỗi khi nhắc về _"đàn ông" _như trước. Hình ảnh chú cứ len lỏi trong tâm trí cô bé, đến nỗi mỗi khi đêm về, giọng nói của chú cứ vang mãi trong giấc mộng của cô. Những lúc nhớ lại lần đầu tiên hai người chạm mặt mà cô cảm thấy thật buồn cười. Nếu lúc ấy cô không lỡ tung phải chiếc xe đắt tiền của Yi Jung thì thế nào nhỉ ? Cô sẽ không được học Hán tự, bà và mẹ cô cũng chẳng có thêm một người bạn chân thành, những người phụ nữ không chồng trong con hẻm này không có thêm tiếng cười sảng khoái khi chiều về. Họ đã không còn cô đơn ! Chiếc xe Herley của Yi Jung đã được anh sửa lại từ lâu nhưng anh vẫn chưa rời khỏi cô và con hẻm này. Cô ước chi thời gian có thể dừng lại để có thể không phải nghĩ đến ngày anh không còn ở bên cô, ở bên bà và mẹ, ở bên những người phụ nữ nơi đây….

Sáng sớm không khí thật trong lành. Ga Eun dậy từ rất sớm lục tung đống đồ cũ kĩ và chọn cho mình bộ quần áo lành lặn nhất. Cô muốn được đón sinh nhật 19 tuổi trong sự vui vẻ. Ngồi sau chiếc xe phân khối lớn, mái tóc cô tung bay tung gió, thỉnh thoảng lại hất thẳng vào mặt của Yi Jung. Cô kề má sát vào lưng anh, đôi tay nắm chặt lấy eo anh, mắt nhắm nghiền, cảm giác như được bay cùng gió… Cho đến khi anh _**"kíttttttttttt"**_ lại thì cô mới hoàn hồn.

Trước mặt cô là bãi biển xanh như màu ngọc bích, bãi cát vàng mịn màng trải dài bất tận như một cánh cung khổng lồ đang dang tay đón nắng. Phía xa xa, nơi đường chân trời đỏ rực, ông mặt trời đang dần ló dạng. Vừng rạng đông bao kín cả vùng trời xanh phẳng lì như tấm kiếng thủy tinh. Ga Eun mở to mắt quan sát. Cô nhìn anh rồi chạy như bay xuống biển mà quẫy, mà đạp thỏa thích. Trông cô bé lúc này thật ngây thơ như chính lứa tuổi của cô vậy. Lúc này đây, chính là lúc cô cảm thấy bình an nhất. Những con sóng cứ dập dìu đập vào chân cô, dòng nước ấy thanh khiết mát rượi nhưng trong lòng cô cảm thấy như có một dòng khí nóng chạy trong người, rất lạ !

- Cháu thích không !

Vẫn là cái gật đầu quen thuộc. Yi Jung mỉm cười nhìn Ga Eun. Cô bé ngây thơ và trong sáng quá. Anh chẳng muốn làm tổn thương cô bé một chút nào. Anh chợt thấy một chú ốc đang ráng sức chui ra khỏi cái vỏ cứng cáp của chú. Ốc ? Nó thật giống anh. Anh bật cười rồi quay sang nhìn Ga Eun rạng rỡ. Đây là lần đầu tiên trong suốt mấy chục năm qua anh cười sảng khoái đến vậy…

- Tặng cháu này….

Yi Jung chìa ra một chiếc đồng hồ cát trước mặt Ga Eun và ôn tồn nói. Cô từ từ đón lấy món quà bất ngờ từ tay Yi Jung và đưa lên trên cao cho ánh nắng ban mai rọi chiếu. Đây là món quà sinh nhật đầu đời của cô. Miệng cô chúm chím, ánh mắt cô lấp lánh nhìn Yi Jung.

- Cảm ơn !

- Còn một món quà nữa. Lát về nhà đến chỗ chú ngủ, mở cái rương góc phòng lên. Chú để quà trong đó.

Ga Eun ngạc nhiên. Đôi mắt cô long lanh nhìn anh, tay cô cầm chặt chiếc đồng hồ cát anh tặng như sợ bị tuột mất vật quý giá trong đời. Cô còn nhớ như in câu nói của anh :_ "Chiếc đồng hồ cát này chạy từ 12giờ đêm hôm trước đến 12 giờ đêm hôm sau… Vậy nên, cứ sau 1 ngày cháu hãy lật mặt của nó một lần !"_

Và chẳng thể ngờ cái ngày mà tưởng chừng là ngày cô hạnh phúc nhất cũng chính là ngày mà cô cảm thấy hụt hẫng nhất. Sau khi chở cô về nhà rồi thì cũng là lúc Yi Jung nói lời tạm biệt với cô. Anh nói rằng đã đến lúc anh phải đi. Đã đến lúc anh trở lại thế giới của anh….

Cả đêm cô ôm hộp quà anh tặng và khóc nức nở. Cô mặc chiếc váy trên người và đứng trước gương như người mất hồn. Tặng quà cho cô làm gì khi mà anh chẳng thể nhìn thấy cô mặc nó trên người. Cô liếc nhìn con bé đứng trong gương. Nó cũng là Chu Ga Eun. Cô cũng là Chu Ga Eun. Nhưng giờ thì cô đã hiểu, đã đến lúc cô nên quay trở lại với Chu Ga Eun – cô bé đẩy than căm ghét đàn ông của ngày trước. Cầm tờ giấy Yi Jung để lại trên tay, cô cố gắng xé tan thành những mảnh vụn nhỏ nhất….

"_**Chú xin lỗi…Sinh nhật vui vẻ  
Cháu phải tiếp tục sống, kiên cường sống !  
Chú yêu bà và mẹ….  
Chú thương cháu !"**_

Con tim cô như bị một bàn tay vô hình bóp nghẹt, cô cảm thấy khó thở. Từ từ kéo phechbutia xuống, Ga Eun cảm thấy cái cảm giác lạnh lẽo mơn chớn da thịt cô khi mà chiếc váy trắng dần tuột xuống…

Bài phóng sự về hẻm không chồng của Yi Jung gây được tiếng vang lớn trong dư luận và giới báo chí. Nó đem lại cho anh sự nổi tiếng. Nhưng chẳng ai biết cứ đêm đêm hình ảnh của những con người sống trong hẻm thường hiện về trong giấc mơ của anh. Không có Ga Eun. Cô nhóc ấy, anh rất nhớ. Nhưng không đủ can đảm để quay trở lại tìm cô bé. Anh đau, anh tê tái cõi lòng khi mỗi lần lén lút ngắm hình cô bé qua những shoot hình chụp cách đây 8 năm.

Cha anh đã qua đời. Ông mắc bênh Park kin son. Chân tay ông xơ cứng và lúc nào cũng run lẩy bẩy. Đến cuối đời, thậm chí ông còn không thể ý thức được hành động của mình. Ông thường nằm một mình và ú ớ gọi tên mẹ anh và tên anh trong đau đớn. Ông nói hàng ngàn lời xin lỗi trong nước mắt. Đôi khi anh cho rằng đó chính là sự trừng phạt thích đáng nhất dành cho một con người bạc tình như ông. Nhưng cho đến hôm nay, anh nghĩ mình đã sai, sai thật rồi. Dù gì thì ông ta đã cho anh có mặt trên đời, có cơ hội được học tập và hưởng thụ cuộc sống này. Dù gì anh và ông ấy cũng có một dòng máu chung đang chảy trong người của cả hai người. Dù gì thì ông ấy cũng là ba anh…

2 tuần quen nhau, anh quyết đinh lấy vợ và đã không hạnh phúc. Giữa hai người thường xảy ra xung đột. Cô ta ngoại tình. Lại là điểm mà anh ghét nhất. Anh không thể sống chung với hạng phụ nữ như vậy. Cô ta không có được nét thánh thiện của Ga Eun, sự kiên cường và nghị lực của cô bé. Không đúng, cô bé Ga Eun ấy giờ đã lớn, anh cũng đã gần 40. Cái khái niệm thời gian đã bắt đầu được anh hiểu thấu .

Cái lạnh cuối thu khác cái lạnh của mùa đông. Nó se se và không buốt. Ra đường với chiếc áo cổ lọ, anh vẫn giữ cho mình thói quen cưỡi chiếc Herley quen thuộc, chiếc xe mà chỉ có duy nhất một người mới có thể được ngồi lên đó, ngoài anh.

Đèn đỏ. Anh dừng lại và quan sát hai bên . Chợt nhận ra hình bóng quen thuộc ở trạm xe buýt đối diện đường. Anh ngẩn người khi thấy cô bé đã quá khác xưa. Trông cô đẹp mặn mà , nét đẹp của một người phụ nữ trưởng thành. Chắc có lẽ cô bé không nhìn thấy anh. Mà có nhìn thấy đi chăng nữa thì chưa chắc đã nhận ra., anh già rồi, già thật rồi. Mấy hôm trước anh lại thấy trên tóc xuất hiện lốm đốm vài sợi tóc bạc, cái dấu hiệu của thời gian.

- Mami !

Một cậu bé chạy đến níu lấy chân Ga Eun . Cậu được cô bế lên và âu yếm. Sụp đổ. Đó là tất cả những gì Yi Jung cảm nhận được. Chiếc xe buýt rề rề chạy đến. Anh cứ rướn mắt nhìn theo trong vô vọng. Chiếc xe to lớn đã che khuất Ga Eun bé nhỏ. Đèn xanh bật sáng. Xe cộ lại lưu thông trên đường. Một mình anh đứng đó mặc kệ tiếng còi bíp bíp từ phía sau lưng. Trước mắt anh giờ là một khối bất định. Dòng người, dòng xe, dòng thời gian, tất cả dường như đứng im tại chỗ. Anh thấy rất đau, đau lắm, nhưng không phải ở tay chân mà ở tim, ở nơi sâu thẳm trong tâm hồn anh. Chiếc xe buýt đã đưa mẹ con Ga Eun ngày một xa. Anh thẫn thờ ngoái đầu nhìn như muốn níu kéo nhưng đanh bất lực. Nếu giờ đây cô bé đã có mái ấm riêng thì chẳng nên đi phá hoại hạnh phúc của người ta. Không thì hóa ra anh lại chính là loại người mà anh ghét nhất. Là một Yi Jung không thể yêu sẽ tốt hơn là một kẻ thứ ba vô tình.

_**Mùa xuân năm sau.**_

Thời tiết ở Nhật thật tốt. Cái lạnh của mùa đông đã tự động rút lui, nhường chỗ cho cái ấm áp và tiết trời đặc trưng của mùa xuân. Yi Jung quyết định rời xa Hàn Quốc một thời gian. Như vậy có lẽ sẽ tốt hơn. Cầm chiếc dù giấy trên tay, anh chầm chậm hòa mình vào dòng người chen lấn đi xem hoa anh đào. Hai bên đường là những cây anh đào với hai màu hồng và trắng. Những cánh hoa cứ rơi lả tả xuống đầu anh. Cơn mưa phùn giăng đều trước mắt anh tạo nên một lớp màng màu trắng bao phủ cả không gian con đường phía trước.

- Ối !

- Xin lỗi cô, cô có sao không, để tôi giúp cô nhặt !

Xảy ra một cuộc va đụng nho nhỏ . Yi Jung cúi mình nhận lỗi. Anh cầm chiếc bóp da đắt tiền hiệu Gucci lên định đưa lại cho chủ nhân của nó. Sững sờ. Là cô ấy. Là Ga Eun. Mắt chạm mắt. Cô bé cũng hoe mắt nhìn anh. Cô chẳng thèm cầm chiếc bóp và cây dù của mình, cứ thế mà chạy về phía trước. Định thần lại, anh quyết định đuổi theo cô. Ráng hết sức, cuối cùng anh cũng đuổi kịp cô. Cầm lấy cánh tay nhỏ bé ướt nhẹp vì nước mưa của cô, anh cảm nhận được cô đang run, run như cái hôm anh vô tình cầm tay cô hơn 8 năm trước. Nước mắt cô bé chực trào ra trên khóe mắt, cô quay lưng lại phía anh mặc cho anh đang bóp chặt cổ tay cô tím tái. Không chần chừ, Yi Jung giật ngược cô lại và ghì sát cô vào lòng. Mưa đổ như trút nước. Những cánh hoa anh đào vẫn tiếp tục rơi nhưng những bông hoa tuyết mùa đông. Ga Eun khóc. Cô ấy khóc rất lâu, rất lâu trong lòng anh.

Bây giờ thì hai người đang ngồi trước một chiếc lò sưởi lớn trong phòng của Yi Jung. Cả hai đều khoác trên người bộ áo lông trắng muốt và co ro trước ngọn lửa ấm nóng. Đôi mắt Ga Eun vô hồn nhìn vào một khoảng không bất định.

- Tại sao không quay lại tìm tôi ? – Giọng cô lạnh lùng sắt đá.

- Chú….

- Đã _**2021**_ lần tôi lật mặt đồng hồ cát…. – Giọng cô bắt đầu lạc đi trong nước mắt.

Vậy cũng có nghĩa là chừng ấy ngày Yi Jung rời xa cô. Cô không muốn chờ đợi. Cô đã chôn vùi những kỷ niệm về anh trong đáy tủ. Nhưng hình ảnh anh vẫn luôn ở một chỗ rất gần, rất gần trong trái tim cô, tưởng chừng có thể dùng tay mà chạm tới được.

- Cháu hạnh phúc chứ ?

- Hạnh phúc ? Theo chú thì tôi hạnh phúc sao ?

Ga Eun cười khẩy, cô liếc mắt sang nhìn Yi Jung không chớp. Cái nhìn ấy đầy ai oán và trách móc.

- Con trai em…

- Con trai ? Ai nói với chú là tôi có con ?

Cô tỏ thái độ vô cùng ngạc nhiên khi nghe Yi Jung nhắc đến sự tồn tại của một đứa con không hề có trên đời…. Bỗng nhiên cô nhớ ra SuLi, đứa con của người mà cô đã đưa vào bệnh viện hôm trở dạ. Để cảm ơn Ga Eun, người phụ nữ ấy đã nhờ cô làm mẹ đỡ đầu cho SuLi. Thì ra là anh hiểu lầm. Như vậy có nghĩa là…

- Chú đã nhìn thấy….

- Vậy là cháu chưa có con ?

Lúc này đến lượt Yi Jung bất ngờ. Anh đã hiểu lầm cô. Anh thấy thật hổ thẹn trước một người con gái quá tốt như cô. Thiên thần Ga Eun trước giờ vẫn vậy. Cô can đảm và tốt bụng…. Thế nên cô đã sớm thành công, bằng chính sức lao động của mình bằng chính đôi bàn tay bé nhỏ của mình. Một lần nữa, anh không chút ngần ngại xoay người dang tay ôm lấy cô vào lòng. Ga Eun vẫn vùng vẫy như một con cá đang quẫy trong biển lớn. Anh vuốt mái tóc sũng nước và ngửi cái mùi oải hương nhẹ nhàng từ thân thể cô… Một cách chậm rãi, anh nói rõ từng tiếng một, thì thầm….

- _**Anh yêu em, cô nhóc bướng bỉnh !**_

Hơi thở Ga Eun gần như tắt ngấm. Cô lắng nghe, và nghe rất rõ. Yi Jung đang tỏ tình với cô. Nước mắt cô vỡ òa ra trong sung sướng. Thời gian có thể nhuốm bạc mái tóc anh, nhưng ánh mắt sáng tinh khôi của anh vẫn vậy, ấm áp và chân thành. Cô không chống cự nữa mà ngồi im trong lòng anh, áp mặt vào tai anh, cô khẽ nói :

- Ông trời thì… không chơi trò xúc xắc !

- Huh ?

Yi Jung nắm lấy vai cô đặt lên môi cô một nụ hôn thật sâu. Vâng, hai nhân vật chính của chúng ta đã cần quá nhiều thời gian để có thể hiểu , nhận ra rằng họ chính là định mệnh của nhau, và họ cần có nhau đến thế nào. _**"Ông trời thì… không chơi trò xúc xắc !" **_với ý nghĩa là số phận của họ là do họ quyết định, không phải là một canh bạc để ông trời có thể thảy một viên xúc xắc sáu mặt mà quyết định thay vận mệnh của mỗi người …. Cuối cùng thì hãy để tôi để lại một dấu lặng cho câu chuyện này ! ...

**END**

Cảm ơn mọi người đã luôn ủng hộ Black. Hy vọng là mọi người cảm thấy thích Fic này của Black. Đợi comment từ các bạn ! Tin rằng Black luôn yêu quý các bạn…..


End file.
